ork_slug_and_17s_random_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Terran Enclave: List of Strider Equipment
Striders and their pilots utilize a wide variety of systems and gear to function and perform different tasks. =Basic Equipment List= Terran Enclave Armory *Pilot Gear *Structural Systems **BioFrame (BFm) ***BioFrame Lite (BFmL/LBFm) **BioFiber (BFb) ***HA BioFiber (HABFb) **Actuator (Act) **Fusion Reactor (FRt) ***Reactor Lite (RtL/LRt) ***Extension Generator (XG) **Graviscope (Grv) *Combat Systems **Energy ***Beam ****Standard Beams *****Light Beam (LB) *****Medium Beam (MB) *****Heavy Beam (HB) ****Long Beams *****Heavy Long Beam (HLB) ****Stutter Beams *****Light Stutter Beam (LSB) *****Medium Stutter Beam (MSB) *****Heavy Stutter Beam (HSB) ***Plasma ****Plasma Repeater (PlR) ****Plasma Cannon (PlC) ****Plasmathrower (PlT) ***Fusion Cannon (FC) **Missile ***Standard Missiles ****Long Missile (S-LM6) *****Double Long Missile (S-LM12) *****Triple Long Missile (S-LM18) *****Quad Long Missile (S-LM24) ****Medium Missile (S-MM5) *****Double Medium Missile (S-MM10) *****Triple Medium Missile (S-MM15) *****Quad Long Missile (S-MM20) ****Short Missile (S-SM4) *****Double Short Missile (S-SM8) *****Triple Short Missile (S-SM12) *****Quad Short Missile (S-SM16) ***Rocket Launcher (RL) ***Guidance Systems ****Standard (SG) ****Paint (PG) ****Trend (TG) ****Heat-Seeking (HS) ****Extension Fire Control (XFC) ***Payloads ****Standard (S) ****Tandem Charge (TC) ****Inferno (I) ****Plasma (P) *****Improved Plasma (IP) ****Danmaku (D) *****Bee/Hive (B/H) **Ballistic **Melee *Defensive Systems **Armor **Other *Other/Support Systems **Heat Dissipator (HtD) ***Crystal/Double Dissipator (CyD/DD) ***1AH/OH Dissipator (1AHD/OHD) ***Internal Dissipator (InD) ***Extension Coolant (XCl) **Graviton Jet (GrJ) **Reactor Overclock Unit (ROU) ***Extension Overclock Unit (EOU) ASE Armory *Pilot Gear *Structural Systems **BioFrame (BFm) ***BioFrame Lite (BFmL/LBFm) **BioFiber (BFb) ***TV BioFiber (TVBFb) **Actuator (Act) **Fusion Reactor (FRt) ***Reactor Lite (RtL/LRt) ***Extension Generator (XG) **Graviscope (Grv) *Combat Systems **Energy ***Beam ****Long Beams *****Heavy Long Beam (HLB) ****Stutter Beams *****Light Stutter Beam (LSB) *****Medium Stutter Beam (MSB) *****Heavy Stutter Beam (HSB) ***Plasma ****Plasma Repeater (PlR) ****Plasma Cannon (PlC) ****Plasmathrower (PlT) ***Fusion Cannon (FC) **Missile ***Standard Missiles ****Long Missile (S-LM6) *****Double Long Missile (S-LM12) *****Triple Long Missile (S-LM18) *****Quad Long Missile (S-LM24) ****Short Missile (S-SM4) *****Double Short Missile (S-SM8) *****Triple Short Missile (S-SM12) ***Rocket Launcher (RL) ***Guidance Systems ****Unguided (Ug) ****Standard (SG) ****Paint (PG) ****Extension Fire Control (XFC) ***Payloads ****Standard (S) ****Tandem Charge (TC) ****Inferno (I) ****Plasma (P) *****Improved Plasma (IP) ****Hail (Hl) *****Bee/Hive (B/Hv) **Ballistic **Melee *Defensive Systems **Armor **Other *Other/Support Systems **Crystal Dissipator (CyD) ***Internal Dissipator (InD) ***Extension Coolant (XCl) **Graviton Jet (GrJ) **Reactor Overclock Unit (ROU) ***Extension Overclock Unit (EOU) **Fiber Augmenter Unit (FAU) =Detailed Equipment Information= Pilot Gear Structural Systems *'BioFrame' - The "skeleton" of a Strider, around which all its other systems are structured. **'BioFrame Lite' - A derivative of the BioFrame that has more-or-less the same strength and performance, but with reduced weight. It is, however, bulkier, taking up more critical and internal space on the Strider than a regular Frame. *'BioFiber' - The "muscles" of a Strider, that contract and relax accordingly in response to electrical currents and signals. **'HA BioFiber' - Heat-Augmented BioFiber. This is a bulkier form of BioFiber that becomes up to three times more effective when a Strider reaches a certain heat threshold. HA BioFiber is, so far, exclusively Enclave tech, having been developed by the HED after the FIJ exile. **'TV/Type-V BioFiber' - Type-Vishnevsky BioFiber. Humorously named after Alexander Vishnevsky, a famous bodybuilder from the distant days of ancient Terra, this BioFiber has twice the strength of regular BioFiber, while being slightly less bulky than HA BioFiber and not requiring the Strider to run hot. Type-V BioFiber is exclusively ASE technology, and hasn't been developed or reverse-engineered by Enclavists yet. *'Actuator' - The primary moving component of a Strider's limbs, which are composed of joints, BioFibers and motor control systems. *'Fusion Reactor' - The Strider's engine and primary source of power. A reactor, not unlike a miniature sun, that runs on plasma and light isotopes. **'Reactor Lite' - A type of reactor that, much like BioFrame Lite, exchanges weight for bulk. Freeing up weight in a Strider at the cost of reduced component space and increased vulnerability. The added bulk of a Lite Reactor often protrudes into a Strider's side torso sections, leading to reduced reactor performance when one side torso section is critically damaged or destroyed and either a complete disablement or explosive destruction of the Strider and its reactor if both side torso sections are destroyed. **'Extension Generator' - An alternative to Lite Reactors. Extension Generators are additional battery/reactor units that can be installed in any section of a Strider, providing additional energy at the cost of increased heat and vulnerability. *'Graviscope' - A combination of a graviton-based and gyroscopic system that serve as the primary balancing and stabilizing system of a Strider. Combat Systems Directed Energy (DE) Weapons Weapons that use a form of directed energy instead of solid projectiles. Directed energy weapons are a staple weapon of the futuristic battlefield. They tend to be lighter than other weapons, and generally require no ammunition to use. However, DE weapons tend to generate a lot of waste heat, especially when used in large quantities, at which their power requirements also increase heavily. *'Beam Cannon' - The standard DE weapon, Lasers or Beam Cannons project a laser onto a target that can melt through armor and overwhelm heat-sensitive systems. They are typically grouped into the three standard categories of Light, Medium and Heavy Beam Cannons. Standard Beam Cannons are nonexistent in the ASE, having been completely phased out in favor of Long Beams, Stutter Beams and other more advanced and specialized Beam Cannons. **'Long Beam Cannon' - A Beam Cannon with a longer range than standard Beam Cannons, with the downside of generating more heat. Enclave Long Beams are simply Beam Cannons with higher power, increasing their range, damage and laser duration. ASE Long Beams, on the other hand, utilize a three-stage firing process that occurs in an extremely short period of time, using an initial targeting pulse, followed by a second pulse that clears dust and other various particles and then the final, actual laser beam. ASE Long Beams have a longer range while generating relatively less heat in comparison, as a result. **'Stutter Beam Cannon' - Also known as Pulse Beams or Pulse Lasers, Stutter Beams fire multiple "pulsing" laser beams in quick succession instead of a single continuous beam. This gives Stutter Beams an increased rate of fire and damage potential, as the pulsing beams allow vaporized armor to dissipate from the targeted area, letting subsequent beams reach the damaged location without being diffused by the vapor. The two primary downsides of the Stutter Beam are the increased heat that scales accordingly with the rate of fire and their often shorter range compared to standard Beam Cannons. *'Plasma Weapons' - Plasma weapons utilize "synthesized" ionized gas or plasma to deal damage to a target. While they tend to deal less raw damage against heavier armor, their tendency to generate large amounts of heat on the target is an advantage that many users consider to be worth the downside. **'Plasma Repeater' - Essentially a directed energy machine gun, Plasma Repeaters fire small blasts of plasma at a rapid rate. Devastating against infantry, they forgo the ammunition requirements of a standard machine gun with the disadvantage of generating higher heat and requiring more energy. **'Plasma Cannon' - A powerful weapon that lobs a massive glob of plasma at its target. While Plasma Cannons deal tremendous damage, their plasma blasts tend to be less effective at dealing concentrated damage to a Strider's more heavily-armored sections, but the heat of the blast makes it excellent in forcing enemy Striders to overheat, while its raw power, blast radius and lack of ammunition requirements make it additionally effective in demolishing obstacles, forcing infantry out of cover and destroying tightly-packed groups of smaller conventional vehicles. **'Plasmathrower' - A distant and advanced evolution of the ancient flamethrower, Plasmathrowers utilize burning plasma and the excess heat of a Strider's reactor instead of naphtha or napalm to incinerate their targets. Brutally effective against infantry at short ranges, they are also able to force enemy Striders and conventional vehicles to overheat, making them an excellent utility weapon for close-range combatants. *'Fusion Cannon' - The heaviest and arguably the most dangerous DE weapon. Fusion Cannons, also known as Ion or Particle Cannons, fire bolts of ions or protons at a target, causing heavy kinetic and thermal damage, melting and blasting armor. In addition to this, Fusion Cannon blasts also tend to disrupt enemy electronic systems, further debilitating damaged foes. Fusion Cannons are, however, not only among of the most potentially-damaging DE weapons, but also among the hottest and most power-consuming weapons. They are typically capable of two firing modes: a primary mode that fires smaller ion bolts at a faster rate, and a charged secondary mode that fires a single, larger bolt. Charging the secondary mode for too long tends to result in an overload of the Fusion Cannon, causing a violent explosion that can potentially cripple the user, however, this usually only happens after several minutes of holding the fusion charge, allowing operators to hold their fire for a relatively lengthy amount of time before firing the charged ion bolt. Missile Weapons Tube-fired explosive projectiles with engines, used for either direct or indirect fire purposes and sometimes guided. Missiles and rockets can be considered as a middle ground between DE and CB weapons, launching single or multiple projectiles with varying payloads and causing moderate amounts of heat without consuming too much energy. Their main disadvantage often lies in their dependence on ammo and the slow speed of their projectiles, which can sometimes be easily shot down by systems dedicated to countering missiles. *'Standard Missiles' - Standard missiles launched en masse and used at various ranges. They are typically grouped into three categories: Light/Long, Medium and Heavy/Short, and then further classified as Single, Double, Triple and so on according to the number of missile clusters fired by the launcher. **'Light/Long Missiles' - Firing up to six missiles per cluster. Long Missiles have the most fuel and range out of the three standard missiles, but also the smallest and weakest warhead. Almost always guided, they are capable of being used for both direct and indirect fire, and are long considered to be a staple weapon of artillery/fire support units. **'Medium Missiles' - Firing up to five missiles per cluster. Medium Missiles are exclusively used by the Enclave, and are the most average of the standard missile types, with each Medium Missile often having a warhead and charge about 1.5x more powerful than that of a Long Missile. They are often unguided, and are typically the least common of the three standard missile types. **'Heavy/Short Missiles' - Firing up to four missiles per cluster. Short Missiles are the most powerful standard missile available, trading range for firepower and a warhead and charge that are about twice as powerful as a single Long Missile. They are rarely guided, and are often the preferred weapon of "brawler" units. *'Rocket Launchers' - Not unlike a scaled-up rocket-propelled grenade. Rocket launchers fire a single, massive (often unguided) rocket instead of multiple, smaller missiles. They are capable of mounting a variety of extremely powerful payloads to annihilate big targets in different ways. *'Guidance Systems' - Both standard missiles and rockets can be fired unguided, but some may also utilize different types of guidance systems to increase their accuracy. **'Standard Guidance' - A regular guidance system linked to a Strider's computer system that utilizes the data gathered by its sensor suite to track its target. A pilot must first achieve a "lock" on a target using the Strider's targeting system. As soon as the lock is achieved, the missiles launched will chase after the target, with the guidance system automatically adjusting their trajectory according to the location of the target, as long as the user maintains a lock on the target and the target remains detected under its radar. **'Paint Guidance' - A guidance system that uses a built-in computer and an targeting laser that "paints" the target to ensure that all missiles hit the intended target. When "fired" by the pilot, the launcher first unleashes multiple pulses at the area at which the targeting reticule of the Strider's main computer was aimed at, if the missile launcher's guidance computer detects and confirms that at least 90% of the pulses have hit the object that is being targeted by the Strider's targeting computer, the guidance computer automatically launches the missiles, which receive constant telemetry updates while on the way to their target, to ensure that all the missiles hit. If the guidance computer fails to register 90% or more of the pulses as having hit the target, it will simply not launch the missiles, saving ammunition in cases when a regular missile launcher would launch and miss, wasting ammo. This however, prevents paint-guided missiles from being dumbfired, a disadvantage in situations when one wishes to be able to fire on demand, regardless of whether the weapon lands a partial or complete hit. **'Trend Guidance' - Also known as a Follow-The-Leader or Disciple Guidance System. Hive Guidance Systems launch a group of dumbfired missiles with one or more missiles trailing ahead of the rest of them, when such missiles (known as "forward" or "leader" missiles) hit an area, the rest of the missiles, as if "following a trend", will then proceed to home in and strike the same area which the forward missile hit. While this allows the missiles to better concentrate their damage on a single section of an enemy unit, it also means that the missiles might end up following the forward missile to an unintended target or location, a disadvantage that has made Hive Guidance Systems relatively unpopular throughout known space. **'Heat-Seeking' - Heat-seeking guidance is an ancient form of guidance that has been in use ever since the days of ancient Terra, and though effective against very hot targets, their inability to properly track cold targets and the fact that they are easily confused by other sources of heat has made them extremely unpopular and nearly obsolete in the futuristic battlefields across space. **'Extension Fire Control' - A support system typically attached to Standard-Guided and unguided systems. The Extension Fire Control system utilizes infrared lasers and microwave transmitters to reduce the missile spread of both systems and reduce the time required for Standard Guided systems to acquire a lock, allowing Standard-Guided missiles to be fired earlier than normal and better concentrating the damage of both Standard-Guided and unguided missiles into a particular area. EFCs are only effective if it is mounted on each and every standard missile launcher that a Strider possesses, they also cannot be used to augment missiles for indirect fire, as the user must have direct line-of-sight to the target. Any EFC-augmented missile fired indirectly functions like a regular Standard-Guided missile and indirect locks take the same time to finish locking as a regular missile lock. *'Payload Types' - Missiles and rockets normally use standard-issue high explosive warheads, but can also be fitted with a variety of other payloads. **'Tandem Charge' - A multi-stage explosive warhead, Tandem Charges are a special form of high explosive warhead that use a series of two or more explosions, rather than a single explosion, to propel a high velocity superplastic metal stream through a target's armor and directly damage the internal components, allowing users to almost outright bypass an enemy strider's armor and destroy its internal critical systems. The main disadvantages of Tandem Charges over regular warheads are their reduced effectiveness against infantry and lighter armor, as well as the increased length and weight of their missiles, resulting in a reduced quantity of missiles for every ton of Tandem Charge ammo. **'Firestorm Warhead' - Incendiary warheads that cover any area they strike with a burning flammable gel, Firestorm Warheads are primarily anti-infantry munitions, but as with all other flame/heat/plasma-based weapons, they are also effective against Striders and conventional vehicles that both have to carefully watch and manage their heat levels or risk overheating. **'Plasma Warhead' - A compromise between regular explosive and Firestorm missile payloads, the Plasma Warhead utilizes a synthesized plasma core which explodes with a moderate amount of force and heat upon hitting a target. Standard Plasma Warheads generally deal less damage than a standard missile warhead and produce shorter, cooler fires than Firestorm missiles, making them relatively unpopular across the Terran Enclave. There are, however, Improve Plasma Warheads, that combine the best of both worlds, exploding with as much force as a standard warhead and burning as hard as a Firestorm Warhead, albeit at the cost of increased mass and weight, not unlike the Tandem Charge. **'Danmaku Warhead' - Meaning "bullet curtain" or "bullet hell" in Japanese. Danmaku Warheads (referred to as Hail Warheads by the ASE) are an unusual missile payload type designed to saturate a wide area with several, smaller explosive missiles. Danmaku Warheads are first fired normally from a guided or unguided launcher, and then, upon getting close enough to a target area, they split into multiple smaller unguided missiles (6 "mini-missiles" per Long Missile, 7 per Medium Missile, 8 per Short Missile) that explode as soon as they hit any solid surface. Danmaku Warheads are particularly effective against large numbers of infantry or light armor, but less so against Striders and heavier conventional vehicles. A rarer variant of the Danmaku Warhead, referred to as a "Bee Warhead" or "Hive Warhead", also exists, which utilizes guided mini-missiles that automatically seek the closest target, be it foe or friend. Conventional Ballistic (CB) Weapons An ancient family of weapons in use ever since the most ancient of Old Terra's civilizations figured out how to use exploding chemicals to launch a projectile from a hollow tube. Most CB weapons run on those same, tried-and-tested principles, with a few, rarer, more recent examples utilizing a series of electric/magnetic coils and rails instead. Most CB weapons are cooler and less energy-hungry than DE and missile weapons, but require ammunition, and suffer from the disadvantage of often being bulkier and heavier than the previous two weapon types. *'Machine Gun' - An old staple in the area of anti-personnel weapons. Machine Guns are extremely far from other ballistic weapons in the weight and bulk departments, being cheap, lightweight weapons designed to spew streams of small bullets at infantry and lightly-armored targets for (by Strider standards) extremely low heat and energy. Despite their low power and the presence of similar lightweight beam and plasma weapons, Machine Guns still remain popular across known space due to their low cost and ability to be used in vast quantities without being as ammo-hungry as the bigger CB weapons or generating as much heat as a similar number of low-powered DE weapons. *'Autocannon' **'Rapid Cannon' **'Long Cannon' *'Rail Cannon' *'Ammunition Types' Melee Weapons Defensive Systems Armor Other Defenses Other/Support Systems *'Heat Dissipator' - A combination system consisting of coolants, heat pumps and radiators that collect and dissipate the heat generated by a Strider's various other systems. **'Crystal Dissipator' - Named for it's use of a crystalline polymer. Crystal or Double Dissipators (also known as Double D's) are larger Dissipators that are twice as effective as a regular Dissipator for the same weight. Enclave Crystal Dissipators are thrice as large as regular Dissipators, while the ASE versions are twice as large and have effectively rendered regular Dissipators obsolete for them. **'1AH/OH Dissipator' - "One-and-a-half" Dissipators. These Dissipators are improved standard Dissipators that are more-or-less the same size as ASE Double Dissipators, but not exactly as effective. Two 1AH Dissipators provide the same level of heat dissipation as three standard Dissipators. 1AH Dissipators are exclusively Enclave tech, as they have been developed after the FIJ exile and are technically obsolete in the ASE arsenals. **'Internal Dissipator' - Dissipators built-in or installed directly around a Strider's reactor. Each of these Dissipators provide the same level of dissipation as whichever type of external Dissipator is mounted on the Strider at that time. **'Extension Coolant' - Capsules containing additional coolants that can be flushed to temporarily improve the efficiency of a Strider's heat dissipation systems. *'Graviton Jet' - A scaled-up version of infantry-grade jump jets. Strider Graviton Jets function identically to their infantry-based equivalent in that they allow their user to jump and soar high into the air for an altitude and duration of time depending on the number of jets installed. *'Reactor Overclock Unit' - A system attached to reactors that can be used to temporarily augment a Strider's walking/running speed and energy generation and efficiency, at the cost of increasing its heat and putting it at the risk of damaging and overloading its own reactor. **'Extension Overclock Unit' - Essentially an ROU, but designed for Extension Generators, rather than the primary reactor itself. *'Fiber Augmenter Unit' - A system attached to a Strider's BioFiber control system that can be used to temporarily augment its BioFibers, increasing their strength and allowing the Strider to make faster movements, at the cost of putting it at the risk of potentially straining and damaging its Fibers. FAUs are compatible with both regular and TV BioFibers, but due to being ASE technology that hasn't been properly reverse-engineered by Enclavists yet, it is currently incompatible with HA BioFibers. FAUs can also be used alongside ROUs and/or EOUs to further increase a Strider's speed while putting it at even greater risk of damaging its respective internal systems.